The Forbidden Cat
by IHeartKawaii
Summary: There are 13 zodiac animals, but, unknown to many people, there was one more, The Forbidden Cat.  R&R! :3
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone this is my first fanfict so hope you enjoy and sorry that its rubbish.  
Read and Review and tell me what you think! i don't mind flames ;)

* * *

Tohru was walking back from shopping, it was raining and dark.  
She saw a hooded figure through the rain.  
Tohru stopped, It seemed like the figure was in pain, each step was very slow like it was taking a lot of energy.  
It's like how Kyo would be if he had been walking through the rain for a few hours Tohru thought.  
The figure stopped and looked up at Tohru.  
It was a girl soaked to the bone peering up at Tohru with her eyes just open.  
Suddenly the girl collapsed to the side unconsious and turned into a kitten.  
'W-What just happ-end?' Tohru stuttered.  
She pulled out a blanket that she just brought and scooped up the kitten in it and ran as fast as she could towards Shigure's house

As she got in the door she shouted 'Shigure! Yuki! Kyo! we have a problem!'  
They all came running and stood and stared at the brown kitten wrapped in a blanket  
'we need to get her warm! i'll put her in my bed!' Tohru cried  
'um, i don't think it's a good idea putting a cat in your bed' Shigure replied  
'WAS THAT AN INSULT!' shouted Kyo  
(Yuki hit Kyo)  
'shut it baka neko you'll make Miss Honda upset' said Yuki  
(Kyo turned away muttering something about 'damn rat' and '..get him with a frying pan')  
'besides we dont know where its been it's a wild cat' Shigure finished  
'it's not a wild cat!'Tohru pleaded  
'please let me put her upstairs and then i'll explain everything!'  
'fine don't let me stop you' Shigure said Tohru ran upstairs  
(a few minutes later)  
'so this girl turned into a cat?' Kyo half-shouted  
'that's impossible' said Yuki 'there has never been another person who can transform; and there has never been 2 cats, so how is there?'  
'so it was all true.' Shigure mumbled  
'huh? what are you talking about?' Yuki asked  
'yeah, what crazy talk you spewing over there?' asked Kyo  
'this is something that only Akito, Hatori, Ayame-' Kyo and Yuki winced at the name '-Kureno and I know about.' shigure replied  
'what is it?' everyone else asked  
'I have reason to belive' Shigure said 'that the cat upstairs is...The Forbidden Cat.'  
'huh? the forbidden cat?'  
'nobody knows the full story, not even Akito the only one that knows the full story is the forbidden cat him or herself'  
suddenly there was a loud poof.

* * *

yay finished the first chap! :3 R&R everybody! ;3


	2. Chapter 2

Prepare yourselves for a mega short chap :D (im lazy)  
-

'oh! she must have changed back!' exclaimed tohru.  
(tohru rushed upstairs)  
'jesus how can she talk so fast!' kyo said.  
(upstairs)  
tohru rushed in her room to see a girl that looked about tohru's age with short chocolate brown hair lying in her bed.  
Tohru scooped up the girl's clothes (that were now dry and clean) and laid them on the chair.  
she heard a groan and looked over to see the girl waking up.  
'huh? where-where am I?' the girl said  
'you got hurt' replied tohru 'I saw you transform and then i brought you here'  
'WHAT?'  
'it's okay i know the sohma family i know all the zodiac animals you're in the dog,rat and cat's house atually' explained tohru.  
'oh.' said the girl still half asleep 'i have your clothes here if you put them on i could bring the others up.'  
'oh..o-ok'  
the girl put her clothes on and then tohru went downstairs to bring everyone up.  
(back downstairs)  
'you can all come up now i've explained to her what happened and that i know the zodiac'  
'YAAY!' shouted shigure  
'Shut up you idiot' hissed kyo  
'I can't belive you never told me about this' glared yuki  
'but I forgot!' shigure whimpered  
'come on. let's go see who it is' sighed yuki

okayy so this is short but i've written a bit more of the story so i'll upload that straightaway :3


	3. Chapter 3

Annnnnnnd It's the next chapter! Hope ya all enjoy! :D

Everyone went upstairs to find the girl sitting on the edge of the bed quietly, but that all changed when Kyo walked in.  
'KYO!' shrieked the girl 'KUKI-CHAN!' shrieked Kyo  
'Kuki-chan?' said Yuki who was very confused 'OH SO ALL THAT: OH YOU'RE SO LUCKY I WISH I COULD TURN INTO A CAT, AND THE WHOLE TIME YOU WERE THE FORBIDDEN FREAKIN' CAT!'  
'Well I couldn't of told anyone otherwise Akito would've found me!' complained the girl  
'What in the hell does Akito have to do with any of this!' Kyo shouted once again  
'oh...I see...you don't know the story' smirked Kuki-chan the look on her face clearly saying: 'what an idiot!'  
'Hey! dont give me that look! I'm not an idiot!'  
'so..Kyo-kun..you know her?' Tohru asked  
'heh..yeah, we were friends when we were little' Kyo replied  
'Kyo had friends?' said Yuki putting a surprised look on his face  
'SHUT UP! YOU DIDN'T KNOW ANYONE!'  
Kuki laughed 'I see you two are getting along well'  
'oh, sorry i didn't introduce myself' Kuki said 'My name is Kukiko, but just call me Kuki-chan' she smiled  
'I'm Yuki, it's nice to meet you' said Yuki  
'I'm Shigure! nice to meet you as well' said Shigure  
'I'm Tohru' Tohru automactically bowed  
'Nice to you meet you all too!' Kuki said  
'So...Kuki-chan..WHERE THE HELL DID YOU RUN OFF TO ANYWAY!' Kyo shouted  
'I'm sorry Kyo, I didn't want to go but I had to! Akito was getting suspicious of how close we were and we were the same closeness as the cats in the story!' said Kuki  
'Kuki..' Kyo put his hand on her shoulder 'please tell me your story'  
Shigure and Yuki were shocked, mostly at the fact that Kyo said 'please'  
'O-ok..' said Kuki cheering up a bit 'Ok then..here goes'

CLIFFFFFHAAANNGGGERRRR! lol  
Note to readers (if i have any) : I officially SUCK at writing stories xD

R&R Everybody!


	4. Chapter 4

The next chap! It's the best one in my opinion :3

'Back in the ancient times God had invited all the animals to a banquet. The Rat tricked the Cat and told him the banquet was the day after the actual time. When the Cat missed the banquet God was angry. He locked the Cat up in a fit of rage promising that the Cat would stay there till death. Unknown to the other animals, there was another Cat. The other Cat was friends with the Cat and so broke the Cat out of its cage. The Cat and the other Cat fled until God welcomed them back. God let the Cat through but stopped the other Cat. The other Cat was forbidden from ever going back again. The other Cat then became The Forbidden Cat. Soon after God was in another fit of rage and there he vowed to find and kill The Forbidden Cat. No matter how long it took.' said Kuki  
Yuki looked shocked 'God wanted to kill The Forbidden Cat so that means Akito wants to kill...you?'  
'Yes thats correct' said Kuki looking sad 'I've been in hiding most of my life, Akito sends spies to look for me most every day'  
'T-thats terrible' said Tohru  
'Yeah...I guess you could call me a runaway, I run from place to place avoiding the spies. It's tricky, Akito sends them all over Japan.' said Kuki 'Woah...Akito's really trying to catch you' said Kyo  
'Yeah..knowing how many spies there are...there could be one listening in on us right now'  
Just then the clock reached 10, Kuki's eyes glazed over, she stood stiffly and awkwardly. The others noticed this  
'Uummm..Kuki-chan? Are you alright?' asked Kyo  
Kuki swung round and started walking stiffly towards the window not responding to Kyo's question  
'Kuki-chan?' Kyo asked again  
Kuki walked out onto the balcony and looked up, she then climbed onto the railing  
'KUKIKO!' Kyo shouted worried  
She stood up straight on the railing not wobbling once, looking towards the sky. Suddenly a light came down engulfing Kuki-chan  
'KUKI!' Kyo shouted once again with the others standing there shocked  
After a minute the light disappeared leaving Kuki standing on the railing  
'AHHHH!' she started wobbling precariously on the railing  
'KUKI-CHAN!' Kyo rushed over he grabbed her hands stopping her from falling  
'Are you alright kuki!' Kyo asked 'Y-yeah..i think so..'  
Suddenly there was the loud sound of a gunshot  
Kuki gasped.  
The sound of the gunshot shocked Kyo making him accidently let go.  
Kuki fell backwards off the railing 'AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'  
'KUKI!'  
Kuki hit the ground and there was silence.  
Kyo was the most shocked of them all not just because he saw her fall, but because as she fell, when he knew there were no wounds on her yet, he hadnt missed the bright red blood pulsing out of her shoulder.

Crreeepyy :3 lol  
R&R Everybody!


	5. Chapter 5

Okkayyy It's random filler time!

'n-no...NO!' Kyo shouted, He ran downstairs to get to Kuki  
Yuki and Tohru followed quickly  
'I'll call Hatori!' Shigure shouted also running downstairs to get to the phone  
Kyo knelt down by Kuki 'Kuki! can you hear me!'  
There was no responce from Kuki 'KUKI!'  
'Hatori! come quick! a guest of ours has had a terrible accident!' Shigure cried down the phone  
'I'm on my way' Hatori replied then hung up  
Shigure ran outside 'Hatori's on his way!'  
'He'd better get here quick!' Kyo cried  
About 2 minutes later Hatori pulled up  
'Hatori! over here!' Shigure shouted  
Hatori came over and saw Kuki  
'What happened to her?' asked Hatori  
'She fell off the balcony!' Tohru exclaimed  
'Did you lot hear the gunshot though? I think she was shot before she fell!' Kyo pointed to her shoulder  
'That wasnt bleeding before but it was bleeding as she fell!'  
Hatori knelt by Kuki and checked her pulse  
'...she has a pulse'  
Kyo sighed in relif (- can't spell lol)  
Hatori then checked her breathing 'shes breathing, shes only unconcious'

yep I suck at stories, oh well

R&R Everybody!


	6. Chapter 6

sos that this chap took a while, I've had mega writers block (not to metion artists block) recently -sweatbead- this was all i could come up with sooo...hope ya enjoy!

* * *

-The next morning-  
Kuki had been carried inside and was laying on the couch still unconcious  
'Dammit...goddammit..' Kyo was talking to himself  
'Why did I let her fall? Why did I let go? Why?'  
Tohru was constantly running backwards and forwards around the house getting bandages and making sure Kuki was ok  
Tohru sat down by Kyo after Kuki was bandaged up  
'Kyo-kun?'  
'hmm'  
'It's not your fault she fell you know..'  
Kyo sighed 'I know but...I can't help but blame myself for the state she's in now..'  
Tohru gave him a reassuring look  
'Don't worry Kyo-kun, you heard Hatori, she'll be fine' she smiled  
Kyo looked at Tohru then gave a small smile back  
'Thanks, Tohru'  
There was a groan and then a thump from the living room  
Tohru and Kyo ran in there to find that Kuki had woken up, rolled over and fallen off the couch  
'Arghh goddammit my head...' Kuki groaned  
She looked up  
'..-sweatbead- Heya guys..'  
Tohru hugged Kuki  
'I'm so glad you're ok!'  
Kuki hugged Tohru back  
'Umm..can I ask one question? ..Whattdya mean 'glad I'm ok'? Did something happen to me?'  
Kuki looked at herself and saw all the bandages  
'Holy s*** what happened to me?'  
Kyo looked awkward  
'..You fell off the balcony'  
Kuki went wide-eyed  
'I didn't break anything did I?'  
Kuki started checking for stratches and bruises, then she touched her shoulder  
'Holy cow from hell that hurts!'  
'You should be careful with your shoulder..we think you were shot' Tohru said  
Kuki went wide-eyed again  
'I was..shot?' 'Curse Akito and his damn spies dammit!'  
'You think one of Akitos spies shot you?' Kyo asked  
'Yeah' Kuki replied 'Didn't I say before? "Knowing how many spies there are it's likely that one is listening on us right now"' said Kuki quoting herself  
'Wait..' Kuki said  
'..If one of Akitos spies was listening in on us then..'  
Kuki wide wide-eyed for a third time  
'..They know where I am'  
'S***! They could be here any moment! I gotta go!'  
Kuki got up and dashed for the door  
'KUKI-CHAN!' Kyo shouted  
Kyo ran and tackled her  
'You need to stay here! Your wounds arn't healed yet!'  
'You're worried about my wounds yet you just tackled me!'  
'...sorry'  
'I have to go! Seriously! I need to go right now!'  
-The front door slammed-  
Kyo, Kuki and Tohrus heads all turned in the direction of the front door  
Akito stood there with what looked like a couple of bodyguards and spies  
'Why hello forbidden cat, we meet again'  
He grinned.

* * *

Well, expect a fight next chap! :3 i wuv fights -awsome face- for those of you who actually read this and/or like soul eater as well as fruits basket heres some completly useless news tht im posting cause im hyper:  
I GOT A DEATH THE KID CHIBI KEYRING WHICH I MADE INTO A PHONE CHARM! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
btw: Kuki-chan and Kyo-kun don't have a thing going on, they're just close childhood friends, it's Tohru and Kyo-kun who are in lurrrve x3

eeeeeenyways.. x3  
This is IHeartKawaii who is away laughing on a fast camel!  
P.S. those who have read the angus thongs and full frontal snogging series will get the camel bit :3  
P.P.S those who havent...assume im crazy :3


End file.
